<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NFL RPs by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482856">NFL RPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>National Football League RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the NFL fun.</p><p>Still Archiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Sowers/Sarah Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NFL RPs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah Thomas-SowersYesterday at 23:30<br/>Sarah Thomas was the first ever Female Ref in the NFL and did her job well, meeting some people and enjoyed every moment. She had met Katie Sowers a while back during her first year when Katie worked for the Atlanta Falcons and now for the 49ers.  "hey sis, is that Sarah over there?" Liz smiled reading her iPad post game after the 49ers secured a spot in the Superbowl</p><p>Katie SowersYesterday at 23:38<br/>Katie had looked over, smirking as she looked back at her sister. "Yeah, straight girl never looked so tempting..."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersYesterday at 23:41<br/>"dare you to go over and ask her out, show her that clit-dick"  Liz laughed nudging and walking off to go to the Training Room. Sarah had wrapped up her post game meeting midfield with the rest of the crew as she started to walk</p><p>Katie SowersYesterday at 23:50<br/>"Yeah right, girl would run like hell..."  Katie sighed, glancing back at her sister. "Besides, it's barely even a clit dick anymore... thanks mom." She had shaken her head and run after Sarah. "HEY, THOMAS.... WAIT UP."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersYesterday at 23:54<br/>Sarah jumped a bit not expecting anything, in her own thoughts turning to see Katie  "oh Katie hey...seen you earlier tossing the ball before the game while I was mic'ing up...you buffed up since I seen you last" she smiled softly removing her cap</p><p>Katie SowersYesterday at 23:57<br/>Katie smirked, flexing slightly. "Yeah, buffed up enough to get that date you ducked on?" She asked softly, teasingly. "You know you'd love it."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersYesterday at 23:59<br/>laughing a bit trying not to stare  "i'm sorry a lot happened, tough times but all is alright now" Sarah stood talking with Katie, agreeing to have dinner with her friend  "sure i'd love to catch up"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:04<br/>Katie smiled, kissing Sarah's cheek lightly. "Let me spoil you Sarah, show you how a real lady treats her woman." She was smirking as she added. "Maybe we could find a nice quiet beach bar?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:05<br/>blushing and looking down a bit then smiling softly  "your woman hmm? watch it...I might red flag you Katie" teasing</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:07<br/>"For what? wanting to make you smile that cute smile?" Katie asked teasingly.<br/>A little while later, after they had eaten and decided to walk up to the pier Katie had smirked, paying a rose girl for a flower, lightly offering it Sarah. "Want me to win you a bear?"<br/>She had smirked as she finished the ice-cream she had bought for them both.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:10<br/>"you're charming" smiling as they walked, wearing shorts and a nice shirt with tanktop under it, sandals and hair down  "aww Katie" smiling again accepting and smelling it, holding her friend's arm overwhelmed  "that would be romantic"  finishing hers aswell accepting the fact that she had feelings for the other woman</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:14<br/>Katie smiled, lightly kissing Sarah's cheek. "I told you honey, I intend to make you feel as beautiful as you are." She was smirking as she moved to pay the man for the four ball set, dunking three in a row before lining up the last, aiming carefully and grinning when she finished with a sweet dunk. "Which bear do you want babe... top row is all yours to pick from."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:17<br/>Sarah smiled big watching, her feelings grew deeper "yay, good job!" clapping as she hugged Katie then looked at the bears picking a cute one with the heart  "that one" the girl gave her the bear as she clutched it with the rose, kissing her friend's cheek whispering  "hey can we find a more private place?"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:19<br/>Katie smiled, slipping an arm around Sarah's waist to lead her away from the crowd onto the sand, smiling when people whistled, laughing at the 'GET IT' from someone in the crowd. "Bunch of pervs..." She called back, leading Sarah away until they were safely hidden behind some concrete bunkers designed to let people sunbathe without getting wet. "You okay Sarah?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:22<br/>as she clutched Katie's amazing buff tattooed arm, sighing softly and laughing to herself, wide eyed  "whoa...Katie just ignore him" she the face she made, walking away quickly, nodding  "yeah...just wanted to say...I never felt this way for anyone...not even another woman but after our date today and you spoiling me" she smiled cupping a cheek  "i'd love to give it a try...with you" leaning in to kiss her friend's lips</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:29<br/>Katie smiled softly, moving to kiss Sarah softly. "Oh darlin'.... you made the right choice, I promise." She spoke gently, kissing Sarah again gently as she added. "I'll make you feel so safe baby, I love you... and that adorable smile."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:32<br/>"in my heart I know I did...stud" smiling big playing with Katie's ponytail kissing back  "love you too, thanks for a great day..figure before I get too old i'd like to try something new with you"  kicking her sandals off and sliding her shirt off, nipples hard in her tanktop  "omg" laughing softly</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 00:50<br/>"You really want to do this?" Katie asked with a soft laugh, kissing Sarah lovingly even as she started to strip down, pulling Sarah gently closer, smiling as her soft gasp. "Mmm, you really thought I wasn't going to pull that beautiful body into my arms?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 00:52<br/>smiling and nodding, kissing back Sarah was sure of her feelings as she felt those amazing arms around her and help strip her girlfriend  "mmm still jacked from your Football days?" laughing and stripping down aswell, squatting to pee  "sorry all that water"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:04<br/>Katie laughed, stripping off Sarah's tanktop. "Gurl, we need new sand now." She was teasing even as she kissed Sarah. "Unless I just drag you onto that concrete and hide you under the shelter."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:06<br/>Sarah smiled now fully naked laughing  "I couldn't hold it Katie, sorry" she flexed to show off her physique, leaning back kissing back  "mmm make love under the stars? how romantic"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:16<br/>"Mmm, I'm all about being romantic with you." Katie smiled, gently stroking Sarah's hair as she kissed her. "Besides our clothes just got hidden under that bear I won you.... nobody will have any idea what we're doing."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:18<br/>moaning into the kiss, her foot rubbing at Katie's calf smiling and keeping close  "you know, your sister seems like she'd need someone...maybe Jennifer?" her hands rubbing on her girl's chest offering herself</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:27<br/>"You think Jenni would go for her?" Katie asked lightly, dipping to suck at Sarah's chest.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:28<br/>"I can talk to her for Liz, play matchmaker" gasping and rubbing on Katie's head laying in the sand with her girl ontop  "mmm i'm falling for you babe"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:30<br/>"I already fell for you." Katie teased, gently nudging Sarah's legs open as she kissed her. "My naughty, naughty girl..."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:31<br/>"obviously, I caught you staring a few times at my butt" teasing as her legs fell open  "wow umm...that's a big clit Katie.." smiling big</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:51<br/>"Yeah? not afraid are you babe?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:53<br/>"no not at all, you're sexy no matter what" Sarah smiled kissing Katie deep, feet on her ass</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:54<br/>Katie smiled, kissing Sarah passionately. "My perfect girl... want to feel it in you?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:56<br/>"I've always wondered how one tasted" she giggled reaching to feel it, gasping  "wow feels different from my pussy" sucking on her girl's neck being cute</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 01:56<br/>Katie smiled softly. "You can suck it if you want babe."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 01:58<br/>"wish you had a penis...I have a kink" grabbing Katie's toned ass moving down to softly suckle</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 02:37<br/>"Mmm, marry me and I'll get a dick as the wedding gift babe." Katie teased gently.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 02:38<br/>Sarah smiled leaning up to kiss her wife to be accepting the proposal crying a bit</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 03:04<br/>Katie smiled softly, stroking a hand over Sarah's ass. "That'll be a yes then babygirl?"</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 03:07<br/>"that's a big yes my love"  Sarah smiled big staring  "sexy"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 03:08<br/>Katie smirked. "Wait til you get to suck my dick."<br/>(After several weeks, a marriage and the surgery...)<br/>Katie had smirked as she got home, calling for her wife with a loving voice, glad Sarah still liked to preen. "Sarah baby, I'm home..."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 03:10<br/>"in the Kitchen babe!"  as she finished the dishes and making sandwiches for lunch  "hey stud" staring lovingly with a hug and kiss, scratching softly on the back of her wife's head</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 03:15<br/>"Hey beautiful.... missed your cute butt." Katie smiled, kissing Sarah softly.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 03:16<br/>"missed you too" pressed softly into Katie feeling the bulge, wearing her cute shorts and Married and Happy shirt from Vegas  "stop bulking up Katie, i'm gonna ruin another pair of panties"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 15:23<br/>"We always buy you more babe, ruined panties are worth it, right?" Katie teased, lightly rubbing herself against Sarah.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 15:24<br/>"yes they are" laughing and patting her wife's chest moaning  "mmm hey there, want me to fix that issue?"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 15:28<br/>"Yes please." Katie laughed, kissing Sarah softly.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 15:29<br/>Sarah smiled big kissing back unbuttoning Katie's jeans and pulling her cock out stroking it with her cold hands smirking  "sorry"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 16:49<br/>"For what? having cold hands?" Katie teased, kissing Sarah softly. "They'll warm up."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 16:58<br/>"yeah cause you freaked out over my cold feet"  making that sad eyes face  "love you so much" kissing Katie again</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 17:09<br/>"I was worried baby, you were so cold." Katie murred, kissing Sarah gently. "I love you too sweetheart." She was smiling as she moved to lightly tease Sarah's clit. "Already wet for me."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 17:11<br/>"I know, doesn't take much, i'm not immune to cold, atleast I have you to keep me warm" smiling big laughing softly  "with you around, nope" licking her wife's tongue rubbing her cock  "hard much?"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 17:15<br/>"Yeah... must be being around my gorgeous girl." Katie teased, kissing her girl.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 17:17<br/>"you're too sweet Katie"  Sarah blushed kissing back helping her wife undress, loving those strong arms around her<br/>"damn, i'm kind of lost on how they did so good to make this functionable"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 17:26<br/>Katie smiled, helping Sarah strip off properly. "Mmm, want to try it out, see just how 'functionable' it is?" She asked teasingly, smiling at Sarah's shiver as she kissed her again.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 17:28<br/>"mmm sure, maybe start planning a family? hope Susie doesn't get jealous"  Sarah kissed back then headed to the bedroom with wifey<br/>"use that amazing tongue on me" she begged with some kisses and teasing the head with her tongue, bobbing slowly</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 19:27<br/>"Of course baby, as many kids as you want." Katie promised softly, following Sarah to bed and moving to lap her wife's clit when Sarah settled over her.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 19:28<br/>her toes curled as she enjoyed the warm tongue inside her, holding it gently  "mmm atleast one baby" smiling and adjusting better as she continued</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 19:30<br/>"Well we can have fun trying to make a baby, that's for sure..." Katie teased, lapping at Sarah a little more.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 19:31<br/>"mmhmm love you Katie" Sarah gasped, toes curled in pleasure as she took the cock down more<br/>"better not tickle my feet or I pull a yellow flag" teasing</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 19:41<br/>"Love you too baby." Katie smiled, lightly upping her pace. "Oh I won't tickle."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 19:44<br/>gagging a bit as she bobbed, amazed how her wife stayed so stiff and loving the new cock  "mmmm" pulling off and gasping  "damn honey"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 19:57<br/>"Nice and wet, ready for that pretty pussy?" Katie teased, pulling Sarah over her as she kissed her, slowly sinking her cock into Sarah.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 19:59<br/>Sarah smiled kissing back holding her wife's cheeks moaning  "mmm damn it fits nice" kissing all over Katie's neck and cheeks trying to get comfy</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 20:11<br/>"Okay there sweetness?" Katie asked lightly.</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 20:13<br/>"just trying to get used to how thick you are"clenching as she held her wife's shoulders "ohhh"</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 20:13<br/>Katie moaned softly, pumping a couple times. "Keep clenching babe and you'll get a nice early cumbath."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 20:14<br/>Sarah rode slowly as she gripped cumming, clenching hard again, making a face</p><p>Katie SowersToday at 20:16<br/>Katie grunted softly and came. "Fuck babe... so tight." She spoke gently, kissing Sarah gently. "You'll get used to it baby."</p><p>Sarah Thomas-SowersToday at 20:17<br/>"it's old age" giggling softly kissing back "i'm trying Katie" her head on her wife's warm chest cuddling up tight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>